pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MMBBC
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, MMBBC, and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :— Universalguardian1003 (talk) 17:54, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Why do you feel the need to adopt the wiki? }} 22:11, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I appreciate your efforts in making the main page look decent, but it disturbs me how you edited it completely without even seeking a second opinion. Your changes have messed up the columns and now it looks lopsided. I would appreciate it if you tried to fix that. Regards, }} 23:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) MMBBC, I just adopted this wiki at the end of July, right before fall sports season began. I came on here when I could. Now I actually have free time, so I will begin working intensely here. I'll do as you requested and delete those pages and fix the wordmark. I will not grant you sysop access until I know a little more about you, such as how much time you will put into the wiki as well as your prior wiki experience. I've been a wiki sysop since 2010 elsewhere. It also irks me that you didn't check up on recent activity--I edited and carried out administrative activities here just 9 days before you created your account. If you'd have left me a talk page message, I would have responded before day's end. Until I know the answers to my questions, I will grant you rollback access and chat moderator status. }} 21:07, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Which color needs fixing? What do you suggest I add to the navigation? Also, the columns are still not fixed. I would like you to cite examples of your experience, not just broad statements. }} 21:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I used AWB to remove the tag and delete them. On the ones I removed Cfd from, I would prefer they be marked for deletion rather than with Cfd. The background I used was from the orricial pendragon website, and that is where I derived the color scheme. I'll look onto your color suggestions and implement your navigation ideas. }} 02:42, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, since you gave me your credentials, it is only fair I share my own. I've been a Wikian since February 2010. I joined PokéFanon that June and one of my friends' friends adopted the wiki and made my friend an admin that August. By November, I was also an admin there; in March 2011 I became a bureaucrat. Now I'm the manager there and I specialize in just fixing up the wiki in an OCD kind of way. The little details. I also adopted another book wiki (The Seems) in November 2011 but I haven't done much with it because there are basically no other editors there; I barely remember that book series anyway. Most of my nearly 13,000 edits cross-wikia have been to PokéFanon, my "baby". }} 21:20, November 14, 2014 (UTC) In my experience, the badges feature encourages spam as much as it encourages good edits. There is nothing written in the feature that watches for the content of edits made, and badges can't be removed from problem users. I do not plan on enabling those on any wiki I am an admin on. As for the navigation bar/button color, I have already asked you which color would look best, in your opinion. Since what you want under community seems to be my specialty, I'll get right on it. }} 12:52, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll strike a deal--You can be an admin so you can delete stuff and things. Just leave policies and technical stuff to me for now. We can send each other suggestions. That way you're not itching to do stuff and I'm not running around like a headless chicken. }} 15:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I fixed the columns on the main page. However, the gallery that starts the page looks out of place. Where could it look better? }} 15:55, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I have a screenshot? It appears fine on my end. }} 16:05, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Here's my end. }} 20:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! I will work on it this week and send you the link when it's done. I was going to edit directly on the main page if that's ok! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 17:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for letting me make some changes to the main page. Click here to see my edits! Hope you like them- let me know if you want anything changed :) Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 23:50, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry!! For some reason-- I thought the dragon was related. Can you link me to an image of a Ravinian star? Google search isn't showing much- is it just a dark red star? Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 00:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded a new wordmark! I can always delete the icon too and just leave it be. Let me know what you prefer :)! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 00:37, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh gotcha! I couldn't find a good star for the word mark so I just deleted it. Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:51, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Deletion I would appreciate it if you didn't delete articles because you deem them "insignificant". If they are something unique to the book, please keep them or merge them with a redirect to a related page. }} 14:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC)